


Lollipop

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy!Hyunjin, Hyunjin is halfly annoyed, Jisung tried stopping him, Jisung's magic, M/M, Please don't read if you feel uncomfortable with Stray Kids having vices, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Smoking, You Have Been Warned, delinquent au, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Jisung changes everything into lollipops and Hyunjin thinks it's annoyingly cute





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags (like how I usually don't) please do read it now since I don't want you to partly regret reading this or I don't want you to feel uncomfortable reading this. Implies underage smoking so if you feel uncomfortable reading about them having vices, kindly go back now or exit this tab because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm not forcing you but please if you can't read it, it's okay. Stay safe and kids, don't smoke, it's bad for you health.

"Ya! Hwang Hyunjin you should stop that," Jisung scolded. It was the nth time of the month Jisung caught Hyunjin smoking at the back of their school. "Stop being a brat Jisung," Hyunjin said and slightly patted the latter's head. The younger only frowned, "You do know that smoking's bad for you right?" He asked. "Yep," the older answered taking another drag, "Then why?" Jisung asked almost helplessly "Just..." the latter trailed off shaking his head. He lost his reason, but he couldn't stop his vices. Jisung gave an annoyed sighed and left. 

Jisung would never understand the logic of smoking. He despises it so much he just want to strangle Hyunjin if that would make him stop. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "God please remind me why I'm in love with a delinquint," he asked himself. They've been childhood friends but Jisung would never know how Hyunjin ended up getting into fights here and there, drinks and smokes. Nonetheless he fell for the older male despite his vices. He sighed again thinking that he needs a newer approach, he stopped him from fighting and drinking. 'It wouldn't be that hard to stop him smoke... right?' He thought 

\--

It's Monday and Monday means Hyunjin will go smoke early in the morning at the back of the school and complain about how he hates Mondays. Jisung went their earlier than Hyunjin with a box of lollipop that he hid inside his bag. It was a routine that no matter how annoying Hyunjin is when he's smoking early in the morning and how annoying it is to convince the younger to stop smoking he still stays there reading his book while wearing a surgical mask. "You're early today," Hyunjin commented, Jisung nods and flips his book. He saw Hyunjin taking a cigarette from his box and pressing it between his lips, while he fumbles on his pocket for his lighter. Jisung stood up from where he was sitting and took Hyunjin's cigarette and replacing it with an opened lollipop. Jisung kept the cigarette in his pocket for proper disposal later. Hyunjin was shook but decided not to comment about it sitting next to Jisung while silently. 

It was finally lunch time when Hyunjin finished eating he went to the back of the school again to have another drag but before he could even press that cancer stick between his lips, Jisung took it swiftly replacing it with another lollipop. "Jisung seriously, you're making me go under withdrawal if you keep doing this," he said whilst opening the lollipop. "Then it's a good thing you'll actually try stopping," he said and smiled as he opened his book. "You gotta let me have a smoke atleast once a day, I might go crazy if I didn't," Hyunjin whined while plopping next to Jisung. The younger only snickered and said "Nope," 

\--

It has been like a month since Jisung started this routine of replacing every cigarette Hyunjin takes into lollipop, the older started to question if Jisung has magic powers to appear whenever he opens his box of cancer stick. No matter it was, behind the school, at the playground, even in Hyunjin's garden for goodness sake — Jisung would always be there. Not that the older complains about it because he'd get to see Jisung more often that they usually would (that doesn't involve Jisung with a surgical mask plastered in his face), but in all honesty, Hyunjin was about to go crazy with the amount of withdrawal he's going through. 

It was Monday morning, the cold breeze was evident as it was almost fall. Hyunjin could use another drag just to heat his body for a bit, as per usual he goes behind the school and took another cigarette, pressing it between his lips. Atleast he no longer smokes three times a day, it toned down to once per week to none if Jisung caught him by chance. He was finding his lighter when he noticed something odd, there was no Han Jisung lurking around with a lollipop in hand ready to exchange his cancer stick into a diabetic one. 

It suddenly felt weird. Hyunjin shrugged thinking anytime soon Jisung would appear, he waited but none came and so he lift his lighter but he couldn't find the strength to light it up. As if he was paralyzed, Hyunjin was thinking not sure if it's his conscience telling him to stop or his inner gut feeling saying that Jisung would be here anytime. He was confused why suddenly everything was hard to do. As if on cue, Jisung—in his pajamas, in the cold breeze of fall was running to him with a faint "Hyunjin wait,". Jisung fell down when he was close to reaching Hyunjin, the older was surprised and moved quickly to catch him. 

Jisung was hot to touch, he was having a terrible fever but he was still there trying to stop Hyunjin. "Han Jisung! What do you think you're doing? You have a fever for gods sake and you're running to the school in pajamas!" Hyunjin panickly scolded, he removed his coat and placed it on Jisung then he picked the younger up and ran to his house. It was a 15 minute walk but it only took Hyunjin 10 minutes to reach the younger's home. Mrs. Han was just in time, opening the door with a worried look and ushered the boys inside. 

Hyunjin went upstairs and placed Jisung in his bed. "I'll take care of him," he said when he saw Mrs. Han carrying everything Jisung might need included a CoolFever pack. "Are you sure? He was having a fever since last night and suddenly early this morning he rushed out of bed and ran to the school. Thank you Hyunjin," Mrs. Han said, the latter smiled. Hyunjin shook his head. Jisung just went literally to school just to stop him smoke, he felt guilty and he sighed. "You're really stupid you know?" Hyunjin said silently. "I know," Jisung weakly replied and reached for his pocket only to fish out a stick of lollipop. The older bowed down and shook his head trying to supress his laughter as he took the lollipop from Jisung. The latter weakly smiled and hugged his plushie a bit tighter. 

"I'll go out in a bit, rest while I'm out," Hyunjin said as he pat Jisung head. The younger smiled and let the other go. Hyunjin went out and took his box of cigarette and stared at it. It is hard letting go of a vice and he tried so hard to stop but realizations just came in late when he saw Jisung trying his best to help him stop. It was time for Hyunjin to help himself, he smiled and threw the pack in the trash bin. 

"Hyunjinnie?" Jisung said while pouting, looking all adorable in his pajamas and sleepy state, "Yes?" Hyunjin asked "Did you take another drag outside? I swear to —" "Jisung, I threw the pack," Hyunjin said cutting Jisung's words. "Are you finally quitting?" the younger asked in a hopeful tone. Hyunjin smiled and slightly nodded. 

"Good coz I have no intentions making out with you with your breath smelling like smoke," Jisung said as he rushed and kissed Hyunjin. 

\--

_2 days later..._

_"I can't believe you're having a fever right now," Jisung said as he placed a damped cloth on Hyunjin's forehead._

_"I wonder which one of us jump on someone and made out with him in their kitchen while he was obviously having a fever," Hyunjin replied sarcastically making Jisung turned crimson red and unable to speak, "Shut up! You kissed back you idiot,"  he said in defense._

END.


End file.
